Insidious in the Shinsengumi
by Izzybearboo
Summary: Chizuru falls into a coma. The shinsengumi are determined to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Chizuru didn't show up in the morning everyone assumed she needed the sleep.

By afternoon they told themselves they would wake her up after a few hours, she might need the sleep.

In the late evening everyone was worried.

They knocked on the door but there was no answering noise. When they opened the door they saw her laying down looking dead to the world. The steady rise and fall of her chest chased away those fears that rose.

Sannan and Yamazaki looked over her but could find nothing wrong. No matter how loud they made noises she wouldn't wake up. They checked her head but could find no sign of it being hit.

They sent word to Matsumoto, but a reply never came.

Two and a half months later they received word they had three visitors. Two men stood before them. One was lanky while the other seemed to gain any weight the other man dropped. A woman who was not old but not young stood in between them with a smile.

"We are here for Chizuru Yukimaru." she said with a smile.

Everyone tensed. Why were they asking for her? Chizuru hadn't showed any signs of waking up yet and they always had a guard around her. Did she send for them before she fell into her "sleep"?

"Has there been strange things happening lately?" asked the skinny man.

How did they know that? Things have been reported and they themselves had seen a few things. But many brushed them off. But everyone knew something was going on.

Kondou sent them a strange look.

"What is your business here?" he asked.

"We knew Chizuru when she was younger. My name Karin. These nice boys are Ujio and Ichiru." Karin said with a smile.

"Can you really help Chizuru?" asked Hijikata, surprising everyone.

Unknown to everyone when he was watching Chizuru he found a bloody hand print that seemed to have claws.

"I can tell you what's wrong with her and how to save her." Karin said with a serious look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night they learned Chizuru could separate her soul from her body and travel into the spiritual world. Matsumoto thought that her spirit is being held prisenor so that a spirit could take over her body.

"How can we help her?" asked Shinpachi.

Matsumoto turned to look at him, her eyes widened. Letting out a scream she fell backwards.

Ujio rushed to her side helping her up. Ichiru pulled out a pad looking as if he was getting to draw.

"A man with a black and red face was behind you." Matsumoto looked at Shinpachi.

"Crazy." Okita all but sang.

"It's the truth-"

"Listen," said Kondo "we will get back to you later."

They were showed the door, and they spent a few hours joking about them and worrying over Chizuru.

…...

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The sound of footsteps woke Saito. Who ever it was would pay in blood. Rising up he saw the figure of a man pacing outside his room. He paced faster until suddenly he was inside Saito's room.

Saito jumped up drawing the man's attention to him. The man advanced on him drawing a rusty kanata.

Saito blocked the attack but the man was strong and knocked Saito on the floor. Saito planted his foot in the man's stomach and flipped him over into the wall.

When he got up the man wasn't there any more.

…...

Harada, Heisuke, and Shinpachi were drinking that night. Telling some jokes about what happened later that day.

At every little noise they would stop and say maybe it was the spirits.

"I WANT IT NOW!" a voice filled the room startling them.

They jumped up and looked around in the room and outside but there was nobody.

"Mabel it's the spirits." Heisuke joked weakly.

They all nodded trying to convince themselves that. They didn't talk for fear of breaking the tense silence and facing what they had begun to think was the truth.

…...

Okita and Kondo were relaxing in Sannan's work place waiting for him and Yamazaki to get back from checking on Chizuru.

The room was filled with all types of bottles. Sannan's desk was covered in papers that had notes scrawled all over them. A few empty trays were piled in the corner since Sannan didn't leave his room and Chizuru usually brought him food if he missed a meal and took away the trays when he was done.

Kondo threw back his head and let out a loud laugh when Okita made a joke about the visitors they had.

"I shouldn't be laughing." he chuckled.

Looking past Okita he gave a gasp. Okita swung his head around and saw a deranged face staring at him from behind the bottles.

The face was covered in scars and moles. Puss was running out of its eyes and its teeth rotting. It's mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

Okita couldn't look away. Kondo ran behind the shelves but found no one there.

Okita blinked his eyes and the face vanished.

…...

Sannan and Yamazaki giving Chizuru some medicine, broth, and tea. They would probably send Okita to guard her tonight. For some reason Hijikata wanted someone watching her every night.

As they gathered their stuff and were getting ready to leave the room the candle blew out. Turning around they saw it light back up.

They turned to leave and saw Chizuru standing in their way.

"Chizuru-" Sannan was thrown back with a push from Chizuru.

He crashed into the wall. Yamazaki moved to restrain her but he was also thrown back.

They scrambled up and rushed at Chizuru. She held her hand out and slammed it into the floor pushing them back at the wall with an invisible force.

Sannan groaned and pushed himself up. Glancing at Chizuru he swore he saw a blurry figure behind her with streaks of red moving like he was controlling Chizuru like a puppet.

Chizuru advanced on them.

Ujio and Ichiru broke down the door. Matsumoto rushed in behind them and charged at Chizuru.

Ujio and Ichiru held Chizuru down while Matsumoto grabbed her face.

"Leave this body!" Matsumoto screamed over and over.

Finally Chizuru fell to the floor returning back to her coma.


End file.
